


that of a hidden rose

by Mana_BDA



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana_BDA/pseuds/Mana_BDA
Summary: The audience loved her for her acting, and they loved her for being without a soulmark.But, she did have one, she did have a soulmate.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 59





	that of a hidden rose

**Author's Note:**

> （╹◡╹）♡ enjoy~

For as long as she could remember, Chisato Shirasagi has worn gloves. 

Custom made for her small hands.

Delicate, white, lacy gloves.

Her parents told her with stern eyes, that she was not allowed to take them off around  _ anyone,  _ not friends, not peers, not even family. 

Because, underneath her white gloves, was a mark.

That of a rose, forever imprinted upon her pale skin.

The rose had red and yellow petals spread across the back of her left hand, intricately beautiful with the dark green, thorny vines that wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet.

It was her soulmark, the assurance that even she, a girl corrupted by the dirtiness of fame, had a soulmate, even if she could never let the world know.

They advertised her as the girl without a matching soul, free to those rare enough to be born without one, free to those who have forsaken their own in the thought that they could find someone better, someone who could be more perfect than their other half.

The older she grew, the more she knew that they lusted after her, fans self proclaimed love for merely her body and the want to tear apart her pretty, politeness. 

Sometimes her skin crawled at the way they looked at her.

The audience loved her for her acting, and they loved her for being without a soulmark.

But, she did have one, she did have a soulmate. 

In the form of a tall girl with purple hair, red eyes, and who smelled of the roses she carried everywhere.

Proudly showing to all those who could see, the rose sprawled across her right hand.

The times of a long past childhood where she excitedly asked the blonde, if she had a soulmark, was one she remembered with bitterness on her tongue.

The young girl had smiled as fake as a plastic flower and told her, “No, I do not.”

The red eyed girl had deflated, as if it was a personal blow that her friend was without a perfect match.

Kaoru Seta, had looked at her soulmark at that moment, and mourned its existence.

Yet, that didn’t last very long, did it?

It was foolish to be bitter, the purple haired girl had simply accepted the truth and moved on, there was no way she could’ve known.

There was… no way she could’ve known.

Chisato would despise herself in the late hours of the night, hunched over, curling at the side of her bed as she scrubbed the mark furiously as if to wash it away.

But, it never smudged, never faded, never stopped clinging to her skin.

When she watched her soulmate flirt with every breath, to women all the different, soulmate or without, she hated her mark a little more.

It was foolish to blame the girl, after all, it was Chisato’s fault.

There was simply… no room in an actress’s life for love.

The audience loved her for her acting, and they loved her for being without a soulmark.

No matter how much Chisato desperately wanted it to be different, there was no changing it.

For as long as she could remember, Chisato Shirasagi has worn gloves. 

It didn’t matter what she wanted, it didn’t matter how much she wished otherwise.

For the rest of her life, Chisato Shirasagi would wear gloves.

Perhaps, Kaoru Seta might forgive her in death.

**Author's Note:**

> (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) thanks for reading this small drabble!


End file.
